Hidden Love
by Englasu
Summary: My first songfic ever ^_^ Yugi/Tea pairing! Song is "Crazy For This Girl" Please Read&Review!!!


((*Is determined to write a songfic* I hear all these songs and come up with great stories to go with them but so far I haven't typed any of them. I'm gonna try it now. This is my first songfic so please dun hurt me * shrivels * It's about Yugi and Tea. hope you enjoy ^_^))  
  
Crazy For This Girl  
  
Performed by Evan and Jaron  
  
Written by Jaron Lowenstein, Jeff Cohen  
  
Story Written by Englasu  
  
Running along the edge of the road Yugi was waving his arms in the air and screaming at the top of his lungs as he chased after the car driving down the street. "Stop the car! Stop that car!!!"  
  
*********************  
  
She rolls the window down  
  
And she  
  
Talks over the sound  
  
Of the cars that pass us by  
  
*******************  
  
"Yugi? What is it? I'm gonna be late for my flight." Tea looked out at her panting friend who stopped by the window.  
  
Falling to his knees Yugi clasped his hands together and stared at Tea desperately. "Please don't go Tea. You can't do this. I'll miss you. Could you please stay? I don't want you to go. Please, oh please, oh please?"  
  
******************  
  
And I don't know why  
  
But she's changed my mind  
  
********************  
  
She glanced down at him. "Yugi, I've dreamed my whole life of being able to go study dance in America. I've finally gotten the chance. I have to take it."  
  
Tears welled up in the bottom of his violet eyes. "But Tea. I need you here. What am I going to do with myself? I'll be all alone. You have to stay. I'll miss you too much." He continued staring up at her as she cast her daze on him.  
  
"I have to take this chance, Yugi. It may be the only one I get." And with that she rolled up the window and drove off in the car leaving Yugi kneeling on the pavement.  
  
**********************  
  
Would you look at her  
  
She looks at me  
  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
  
But she don't know how I feel  
  
**********************  
  
Staring after the car Yugi got up so he was standing and as soon as it vanished from view he dashed back to his house as fast as he could. Picking up the phone and flipping through the phone book like mad he found a flower shop. "Hello? I'd like to order a dozen roses. I'll come pick them up but I need them ready as soon as I get there. Thank you!"  
  
********************  
  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
  
I wonder if she's figured out  
  
I'm crazy for this girl  
  
*******************  
  
Slamming the phone down on the receiver Yugi rushed to his car and jumped in as he sped off five million miles over the speed limit to the flower store and then to the airport. Walking into the airport, flowers in hand, he tried rushing through all the people as his mind flashed back.  
  
*********************  
  
She was the one to hold me  
  
The night  
  
The sky fell down  
  
********************  
  
He pictured Tea right there next to him for every duel he'd been through. She was always there rooting him on. Even if he lost, like when he did to Kaiba, she was always there for him.  
  
********************  
  
And what was I thinking when  
  
The world didn't end  
  
Why didn't I know what I know now  
  
*******************  
  
Another picture of her fighting for his star chips when he was lost within his own mind being too scared of his yami to even speak. She wouldn't give up, even if the odds were by far against her she still tried to win.  
  
********************  
  
Would you look at her  
  
She looks at me  
  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
  
But she don't know how I feel  
  
******************  
  
His heart raced rapidly through his heart as he fought his way up the escalator and through the masses of people until he was near the right gate and saw the back of a familiar brown head. Holding the flowers up in the air he started shouting. "Tea! Tea!"  
  
********************  
  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
  
I wonder if she's figured out  
  
I'm crazy for this girl  
  
*******************  
  
Turning around as she heard her name Tea saw the jumping form of Yugi and tried to find a way through the crowd to get to him.  
  
As he tried to fight through in the opposite direction they eventually reached each other in the middle and Yugi blushed and held the roses behind his back.  
  
"Hey Tea."  
  
"Yugi. I already told you. I'm going, that's it."  
  
*********************  
  
Right now  
  
Face to face  
  
All my fears  
  
Pushed aside **********************  
  
Bringing the roses from behind his back he held them to Tea and fell to his knees. "You can't do Tea. Please don't go. I know this is a big opportunity for you, but I need you. I love you Tea. I love you!  
  
***********************  
  
And right now  
  
I'm ready to spend the rest of my life  
  
With you  
  
*********************  
  
I want to be able to hold your hand no matter where you are. I want to be able to just sit there in the middle of the night and watch you sleep. I want to be able to get you to get you a tissue whenever you sneeze. I want to always be the shoulder you cry on. I want to be able to sit by your side for the rest of eternity until we get old together. I want to be there for you no matter what time of day or night, all year round, every single day until I die. I love you, Tea. I love you, and I don't ever want us to be apart."  
  
************************  
  
Would you look at her  
  
She looks at me  
  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
  
But she don't know how I feel  
  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
  
I wonder if she's figured out  
  
I'm crazy for this girl  
  
*********************  
  
Tea pulled Yugi up off the ground and tears welled in the bottom of her eyes. "Do you really mean that Yugi? Do you really mean it?"  
  
Without any hesitation whatsoever he nodded. "With all the pieces of my heart."  
  
"Oh, Yugi. I love you too!"  
  
********************  
  
Would you look at her  
  
She looks at me  
  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
  
But she don't know how I feel  
  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
  
I wonder if she's figured out  
  
I'm crazy for this girl  
  
****************  
  
((I hope you liked that peeps! I'd REALLY appreciate any reviews since I've never done a songfic before this one and I'd like to know what you guys thought ^_^ Thanks for reading! Please review!)) 


End file.
